


All茄｜抹茶糖果

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 绿茶茄天下第一
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: 你无法对他狠心。你无法对他说不。你无法拒绝他，你又无法捉住他。他就是这样的男孩儿。
Relationships: all茄 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	All茄｜抹茶糖果

校园Paro，阴阳怪气均有出场，绿茶茄注意。  
私设“周日旅行”注意。  
“我”身份注意：一个作为Lex同桌的普通同学工具人。

我们班的LexBurner、中国Boy、花少北和某幻君都喜欢班上最乖的小孩老番茄这件事，我是知道的。  
我冷眼旁观很久：中国Boy每天会在街角等着背着双肩包的红发男孩儿一起去上学，花少北隔三差五约他一道打街机；Lex对他的袒护明眼人都看得出来，某幻在与他一起打篮球后会亲手用毛巾给他擦擦鬓角的汗珠。  
他们五个在外人看来是很好的兄弟，但是如果你稍微凑近一点，就能察觉到他们五人四周略有酸甜的气息。有人心怀不轨，有人经历漫长而微妙的暗恋，有人吹出粉红泡泡，有人会直接环上老番茄的肩膀。这些各有心思的少年人形成了一个偶尔摇晃的平衡，站在中间的老番茄把书本抱在胸前，仰起脸对你笑。  
前两天老番茄在作文课上写出了一篇惊世骇俗的短文，让这个小心翼翼摇摆的平衡剧烈地动荡起来。老番茄写的是Lex，他戏称为“师父”的班长大人，对他有着毫不遮掩的绮思的雷克斯班纳。老番茄一向有着细腻动人的笔触，恰到好处的排比毫无华而不实的修饰。这是一篇技巧与感情相辅相成的文章，毫不做作的韵脚和层叠的长短句相得益彰。最重要的是，他写得那样热忱、真挚，让人似乎可以感受到他眼里飘闪飘闪的星星。我在台下听着他柔和又清澈的嗓音，老天，“愿你周游世界，翱翔太宇”，镶嵌着名字的大气祝福，连我这个旁观者都觉得，这可真是我听过最浪漫的情话了。Lex在这之后颇有一点走路带风的自豪和飘飘然，那也难怪，如果你喜欢的人为你写这一篇像极了告白信又情深意切的短文，还在你的情敌面前敞亮亮地读出来，你也会像他这样的。  
Lex几乎连那几位明里暗里凑近他家小男孩的行为都宽容了不少——那可真是开心啊。

周末是我们的旅行时间。这是我们班的传统：不太忙的周末，我们会相约去哪里一起玩。有时只是在星期天，约在哪里热热闹闹地吃餐饭，去新开的网红店打个卡；有时候我们早早包好一辆车，周五晚上就出发，去旁边的小城市的民宿住下，挥霍一整个很好的周末。这是老番茄提出的，作为我们班最厉害的学霸大人，也有想要疯玩一整晚的俏皮时候。青春期的男孩们又正是贪玩的年纪，我们班能做决策的几个高人气选手又对他根本无法拒绝——这样的提议也就逐渐成了传统。  
这次他坐在我旁边，戴着耳机靠着车窗闭目养神。长时间的大巴旅途让每个人都有点昏沉，我转头回去一看，一直盯着老番茄的那几个都眯着眼睛睡去了。说到为什么老番茄会和我坐双人位——因为他和他们四个任意谁坐在一起都会引起一场阴阳怪气牙尖嘴利的唇枪舌战，于是他干脆抱着笔电来我旁边。那个时候，他对我眨眨眼睛，声音小小的：“那我坐你旁边好不好？他们还在吵。”他修长但是骨架小，比我们这种五大三粗的猛男要小上一圈，好像伸手就能揽进怀里，捏捏他的腰——见我一直没有回答，他歪着头“嗯？”了一声，没有催促的急迫，显得非常乖巧的软。我立刻回过神来，喉头滚动一下，没有思索地点了头。  
时间回到现在。我见他睁开眼睛看着窗外飞速移动的景色，知道他没有睡着。我偷偷观察他夜光下柔和的侧脸，就像花少北平时做的一样。花少北对成绩不太上心，但会锲而不舍地向老番茄请教那些复杂的英语句式变化、微积分理不清的原则、现代文难以捉摸的主旨思想。老番茄迁就他，就算花少北问问题时也没有那么专心于题目：他盯着老番茄认真的脸庞，偶尔嘿嘿地傻笑两声。老番茄见他走神，装作嗔怒地用笔杆轻轻敲他的手，我也没见他用多大的力气，简直像猫咪不轻不重地挠你一下。花少北傻笑得更大声，全班都要听见了——我几乎都能听到中国Boy气得磨牙的声音。  
“你认真听呀。”老番茄说他。  
“知道了知道了，听着呢！”花少北说。  
“你再这样，下次不跟你讲啦。”老番茄说。  
“我错了，错了老番茄。我真的认真听。”花少北软下声来。  
但其实他也真的没认真到哪里去。他沉浸在老番茄四周的氛围里，看着心上人专注的脸，垂下的发丝遮住白白的小耳朵，他伸手去将它别在了他耳后。  
但下次老番茄也还是会和他讲题。他似乎一点也不知道花少北瞒不住的小心思，不知道身边的少年只是想坐在他旁边，只是想与他手肘相接，想和他肩并肩。偶尔他们手碰到一起，花少北挣扎着、装作若无其事地与他手指交叠，老番茄也没有抽回手。他只是仰起脸，对着身边的人露出一个漂亮的笑。

但中国Boy就忍不住了。他大声说花少北不怀好意，直愣愣的样子不愧他校霸的名号。老番茄站在花少北面前，抬头看他：  
“没有呀Boy，花少北也只是想问我问题而已……好好学习也总是好事嘛。我们也没有那种……不正当关系。”他听到中国Boy对花少北的指责，好像不好意思般红了耳朵。  
“茄茄你不知道，这种思想龌龊的人……”中国Boy不依不饶。  
“我思想龌龊？你也不看看你！每次等着老番茄和他一起上学放学，以为谁不知道啊！”花少北嗓门放大。  
“……你们别吵啦！”老番茄似乎更害羞了一点，他看了看两个人，语调柔和又轻快，“你们两个我都很喜欢。”  
中国Boy狠狠哼了一声，拉着老番茄走了。  
这个高大的少年要每天和老番茄一起上学和放学这件事，我也是目睹过的。就算他们并不顺路——他还是每次都把他送到目的地。有一次早晨我走在路上，看到中国Boy倚着墙。他神情很冷，正在把自己的头发揉乱。这时老番茄来了，他背着双肩包，跑到Boy面前。中国Boy那张上一秒还没什么感情的脸被瞬间点亮了。老番茄似乎在埋怨他乱糟糟的头发，中国Boy低下头，让男孩伸出手，给他一点一点把头发理顺。他们贴得很近，几乎胸膛都挨在一起，高个儿的少年一伸手就能把那个男孩抱在怀里，笑得一脸满足。  
因为距离原因，他们的声音有点模糊。  
“头发又乱啦。”老番茄说。  
“这不是有你帮我理嘛！”中国Boy回答，“老番茄世界第一好！”  
“就你嘴甜。”  
“下次也帮我。”  
“知道知道。就你懒。”  
唉，这酸甜的气息。

老番茄拆了一支棒棒糖送进嘴里。  
他似乎察觉到我看他的视线，转过头来看我：“怎么啦？”  
我一下子不知道说什么，难道我要老实承认，你真的很好看所以我不知不觉看你看入迷了？  
我的大脑飞速运转，终于扯出了一个话题：“前两天某幻和我说，你这两天有点冷落他。”  
“这样啊。”他语调轻飘飘的，咬着糖果的声音有点含糊不清，“他都没和我说。”  
“你大忙人啊，要和花少北讲题，一放学又被中国Boy拉走。他们都喜欢你。”我忍不住说。  
“是吗？”他看着我，稍微歪了歪头，眼神纯净到迷人，“我也喜欢他们啊。”  
他似乎真的不知道他的好兄弟们对他有些超出友谊的爱。他体贴他们每一个，回应每一个的感情，毫不回避地和他们并肩、拥抱，甚至面颊相贴、嘴唇微触。他用真诚又充满信赖的眼睛看着他们。当他望向你的时候，你总会觉得你在他心里是特别的。  
他那么纵容我，也一定喜欢我吧？这样的想法很容易就萦绕不去。  
“不过，”他笑了笑，再把视线转向窗外，“如果某幻觉得我冷落他，这次就和他住一间房好了。”  
他永远这样。轻柔、温和，狡黠地体贴着每一个人，偶尔像不怀好意的小狐狸，就算他会在和你牵手后再投入别人的怀抱，可他向你轻声解释和他只是朋友的时候，你又会不由自主地原谅他。  
你无法对他狠心。你无法对他说不。  
你无法拒绝他，你又无法捉住他。  
他就是这样的男孩儿。

我还在出神地看着他。  
他对我眨眨眼睛。  
“你也想吃糖果吗？是抹茶味。”他把棒棒糖从嘴里抽出，递给我。  
他好像并不明白这样的动作有什么含义。我盯着那个被他含在嘴里半刻的半透明的奶绿色圆球，鬼使神差地把它咬在了齿间。  
很甜。


End file.
